Rhythm Love
by Konie
Summary: An AU ficcie featuring our G-Boys. Modern times, and there is no war. What would the boys be up to? Trowa Bloom, a famous concert flautist, is rescued from an embarassing mistake onstage by a mysterious person playing the violin. NOTE: Complete! final
1. In Which We Meet Quatre~

The music begins, and I step into the spotlight.   
  
I start to play, and everything around disappears.  
  
Nothing is important. Only the music.   
  
Then, the dreaded happens. I falter. I make a mistake.   
  
My finger hit the wrong key. My flute made the incorrect tone.   
  
I am less than perfect.   
  
I am worthless.  
  
Out of nowhere, a young person appears, holding a violin. Playing.   
  
They went off of my mistake and made it beautiful. The spotlight splits,  
including the new comer.  
  
I kept playing, making sure not to stop the beautiful flow of notes   
washing over me.   
I wanted to drown in them.  
  
But I was less than perfect.  
  
I didn't deserve to have this perfect music. Nor this perfect partner.   
  
But, the violin never stopped…  
  
  
"Rhythm Love"-an alternate universe 3x4  
  
  
"Catherine, I'm glad that you let me work here at the circus." I said,   
receiving her hug.  
  
"Trowa! I've been so worried about you! What happened after that live   
concert of yours?" She asked, releasing me then shaking my shoulders.  
  
"I wandered. I'm quite used to it."  
  
"But where did you sleep? What did you eat? Who was with you?"  
  
  
Catherine. My sister. I love her as much as one can love a sibling.   
Not only did she take me in when I was a child; she also gave me a job.   
In her circus. A debt that cannot be repaid. Since she's my sister, it   
doesn't have to be.   
  
"I was content."  
  
"Oh," she said, looking down. "Who was that person on stage with you?  
Everyone has been looking around for such a cute girl, but no one knows   
where she is."  
  
"I don't know who that person was. And I don't know if that person was   
a girl."  
  
"But she was so beautiful, and her features were so feminine! How could   
she not have been a girl?"  
  
"You have said on many occasions that my best friends are beautiful, and   
you mistook Duo for a girl."  
  
Catherine blushed.  
"Yes," she started, "but I realized my mistake after I heard him speak."  
  
"But still, Catherine, the mistake was still there. Is it not possible   
that you are assuming an untruth?" I asked, proving my point. The   
mystery person could be either a male or female. It would be wrong to   
assume one.  
  
"Yes, Trowa, you're right. Again." She sighed. "How is it that you   
always win arguments." Then, she looked straight at me and said, "That   
was a rhetorical question. Don't you dare answer it."  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
"That reminds me, Duo called earlier and said that he'd be coming over."  
  
"I thought that he had a project in AP US History to do."  
  
"That's why he's coming over." Inwardly, I groaned. Duo was intelligent   
enough to do his own work, but school was one thing in which he was   
lacking confidence. Not that I minded Duo coming over. No, of course   
not. He just always left the house like a tornado ran though it.  
  
"This time, he's bringing Heero too." Catherine added, going back to   
her knitting.   
  
"Alright, I'll receive them in my room when they come."  
  
"It seems like everyone's heard that you've come back, Trowa." She   
mused to herself. I walked up the stairs and sat at my computer desk.  
Logging on, I remembered that I hadn't practiced my flute at all today.   
So, while the computer was booting up, I went over to my bed, and picked   
it up. For some reason, my flute always feels natural. It's become a   
part of me. And, I'll be getting a new flute soon, for my birthday. My   
friends and Catherine all got together and bought me one, and asked me   
which one I wanted. I went to the store and tried them all out, and I   
found one that fit me, like mine, but it was a little heavy. I still   
like it though. I love the open holed keys and the gold lip-plate. The   
tone hole is a little large though. I'll get used to it.   
  
Warming up on scales, I let my thoughts wander and my fingers to the   
work. Who was that person who saved my reputation? Who helped me on   
the stage that day? Or was it all a dream? The concert tour, the CD,   
everything?   
  
"You've got mail." My computer chimed. How annoying that voice is,   
hence the many dents in my wall.   
"Thank you for telling me." I replied, sarcastic. The computer was   
always cheerful. Why can't there be a demented, twisted, psychotic   
sounding person to say, "You've got some goddamn mail, kid, so click   
here now or I'll send Rayearth, Windam, and Selece to come and open a   
can of whoopass on you."   
  
Yeah, I like Magic Knight Rayearth. So sue me. I like all that   
Japanese Animation. It's quite an art form. But where ever are you   
going to find giant robots, magical girls, or talking cats? I find the   
anime very refreshing, much more so than traditional Western cartoons.   
I like Batman though.   
  
"So, what's in the old mailbox today?" I asked the computer.   
Skimming though the junk mail, my ff.net digests, and things from Duo,   
I spotted a name that I hadn't seen before. Quatre Winner.   
Immediately piquing my curiosity, I opened the message:   
  
"Hello, Trowa Bloom.  
  
I was wondering if you remembered at your last concert the violin player?  
If you don't, just delete this right now, so that I don't sound like a   
complete idiot. If you do, then please, continue on.  
  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I stole your spotlight. I was backstage, a   
fan waiting to meet you, and I had my violin with me… one of my dreams   
was to play with you, and even though I fulfilled my dream, I am sorry   
that I did it with the whole world watching.   
  
Please accept my most sincere apologies,   
Quatre R. Winner"  
  
  
Woah. This kid was apologizing?!? This person saved me! How could he   
or she possibly consider themselves like that?   
I decided to reply:  
  
"Quatre,  
  
Honestly, I'm very glad that you came onto the stage that day.   
Otherwise, I would have been mortified. You have a great sense of   
timing, and you are a great player. We worked very well together.   
So, I accept your apologies even though I don't think any are needed.   
Please reply, I'm always looking for other good players.  
  
As ever,  
  
Trowa Bloom," I said and typed. So, what?   
I read what I type as I type it. Happens all the time in TV shows.   
Do you see those people ridiculed, no I think not.  
  
"Quatre, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways!" Duo said, his   
head on my shoulder.  
  
"Duo! Don't do that to me!" I said, putting my hand to my chest to   
make sure that my heart was still beating. Duo loved to startle me like   
that, and he did it all the time. "Besides, I have no clue who this   
person is!"  
  
Duo arched an eyebrow at me, "You mean you don't know who this girl is!"  
  
"How do you know? Quatre doesn't sound like a very feminine name."   
Heero asked, making his presence known. He sat on my bed, holding a   
wrapped package.  
  
A package that looked like a flute case… and there was a smaller case   
next to it.   
  
"Well, who else but a girl would have an interest in Trowa?" Duo asked,   
then blushed. "Never mind."  
  
"You'd better say that, Duo." I warned. He and Heero had been "going   
out" for a few months now. Almost everyone in the school thought that   
Duo was a girl, so they didn't face any discrimination for their   
relationship. People are touchy about things like homosexuality these   
days. Since I personally have no problem with it, I don't mind their   
relationship, and we all got to talking and now they're my best friends.  
We are called the "3 Musketeers" at school, and we do have our   
D'Artangan. So, technically we are the "4 Musketeers", but no one   
really notices. Duo is D'Artangan, as he is the youngest in our clan.   
He's a junior. Duo's birthday is July, whereas the cutoff is in June,   
so he's stuck a year behind the rest of us. He's a Cancer-Leo cusp.   
Actually, that explains a lot. Wufei, a close friend also, is our Athos.  
Our father figure, the pillar of wisdom, what have you. His birthday is   
in January, and he's the oldest of us. He's an Aquarius, which only   
somewhat fits him; he's a lot more gregarious than a lot would believe.   
Heero, my best friend. He and I have basically gone through hell   
together. I helped him with the death of his father, and he helped me   
with being kicked out of my parent's home and moving in with Catherine,   
my older sister. Even though he is rarely like him, he's our Porthos.   
And I, I am the ever calm and peaceful Aramis. Everyone says that I am   
like him, and I do catch all the ladies.   
  
But our D'Artangan and Porthos are together. That's something you'd   
never see in Alexandre Dumas' version.   
  
Anyway, Heero's my best friend, and he's like the brother I never had.   
Duo, well, Duo is just Duo. He is our cheerful person, making us forget   
our troubles and just move on. Wufei is one of the most caring people   
that I've ever met, even though he never shows it.   
  
"That's why I said it, Trowa!" Duo said, hitting my back playfully.   
  
"I wouldn't hit Trowa, Duo." Wufei said, stepping into my room. "He'll   
get all gymnast on you."   
  
"So, what are you all here for?" I asked, "I thought that Duo had to   
get his AP US History project done."  
  
Heero pulled on Duo's long chestnut colored braid. "Itai! Yeah, I do.   
But there was something more important that we needed to do."  
  
  
"Happy Birthday, Trowa!" They said in unison.   
  
AN- Yeah, this is a weird place to stop, I know. But I had to find a   
place to, because I'm entering this into a contest, and I really  
need to find out what people think! So, please, help a poor writer!  
The background:  
This is modern times, the boys are normal high school students, as normal  
can be for them. Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei all go to the same school.  
There is no MS war. So, inevitablly, there are going to be some changes  
to their personalities. I'll do my best to keep their basic personalities  
true to the originals, but there are bound to be some differences.  
Trowa is a famous (as famous can get in this circle) classical flute  
player. He's recorded one album with stuff like Bach and Orff on it.  
(Orff, aka Carmina Burana) He has also played with the London Symphony  
Orchestra. Yes, he did all this with his beginner's flute, a little   
Armstrong. So, out of the G-Boys, the only one likely to hear him is   
Quatre, who also plays that kinda thing. So, is THIS Quatre a guy, or a  
girl?   
  
Questions? Comments? Suggestions? As ever, email me or review, please! 


	2. Histories

"Happy birthday, Trowa!" They said in unison.   
  
  
Heero held out the big case and the little case to me, "Here." He said.  
  
"Open it, man!" Duo cheered, "I'm excited to see your reaction!"  
  
"As am I," Catherine said from the doorway.  
  
"Alright, here goes," I said, opening up the bigger case first. Exactly  
as I had expected. The flute that I told them all I liked. "Thank you  
very much."  
  
"Not done." Wufei said, pointing to the little one.  
So, I un-wrapped that one, and it was a piccolo! "Thank you guys! How  
did you know that I wanted a piccolo!?"  
  
"We didn't." The guys said, "She did." They said, pointing to   
Catherine.  
  
"Happy birthday, little brother." She said, hugging me.  
  
"Thank you, everyone." I said, hugging each of the guys in turn.   
  
They all immediately ordered that they hear how I sounded on each new   
toy. The flute, well, it sounded beautiful, like they had all expected.  
  
But when I got to the piccolo…. well…it did something that I hadn't   
done since I was 5. It squeaked. It sounded breathy.   
  
"It's just because he doesn't have the right embouchure right now for   
it. He's too used to the flute." Wufei said. Everyone looked at him   
funny.   
  
"He's right." I said, agreeing with him. "He's exactly right."  
  
"How did you know that, Wufei?" Heero asked.  
  
"There's still some about me that you don't know." Wufei said.  
Everyone anime sweatdroppedÔ, just like they do in Sailor Moon.  
  
"How do you know so much about the flute, Wufei?" Duo asked, smiling   
brightly.  
  
"I happen to play music."  
  
"Wow. Didn't know that one," Duo said, "What instrument?"  
  
"A little of everything, actually." Wufei replied, "Trumpet, Oboe,   
percussion, clarinet, and a little flute."  
  
"That's cool, Wufei! You and Trowa should do a duet sometime!"   
Duo had talked long enough.   
  
"Maybe for State contest, Duo."  
  
"No! I'm talking about the talent show at school! You guys would be a   
great hit!"  
  
Talent show? I hadn't heard about a talent show. Then again, I hadn't   
been to school for about 2 weeks, thanks to my concerts and my wandering.   
  
"You really think so?" Wufei asked. "You don't even know how I play."  
  
This time, Heero spoke up, "Knowing you, Wufei, you excel at everything   
you do. You would at this as well."  
  
"Thanks, Heero."  
  
"You've got mail." The computer chimed in, interrupting the warm fuzzy   
moment.  
  
"Don't I know it." I said, replying to the computer. Why can't there   
be an evil person saying, "Open your new mail or I'll squash you with   
the foot of my giant robot trying to take over the earth and Sailor Moon   
and her little Senshi can't save you neither can Utena Tenjou with her   
Sword of Dios. So prepare to die little brat, or just check your mail.   
BWAH-HA-HA!" Things are never the way they should be.  
  
"Is it Quatre?" Heero asked.  
  
"Is it your girlfriend?" Duo asked.  
  
"Quatre is not my girlfriend, Duo. I don't even know what gender Quatre   
is."  
  
It was, indeed, a message from Quatre:  
  
"Trowa Bloom,  
  
  
Thank you so much for forgiving my transgression! Thank you for saying   
that I'm a great player too. It made me feel special. I'd like to get   
to know you a little better, Mr. Bloom. Maybe become friends with you.   
I wrote a song to sing, and I'll let you hear it later, perhaps. What   
kind of things do you like to do? Do you go to a normal high school,   
and if so, what kind of clubs are you in? What are your friends like?  
  
  
Thank you for putting up with me…  
  
  
Yours,  
  
Quatre R. Winner"  
  
  
"Yeah," Duo started in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Quatre's not your   
girlfriend or infatuated with you?"  
  
"I-I didn't say that." I said. Why was Quatre like this? She or he   
was obviously very interested in me, so why not just say it? And why   
was she or he in love with me?!? I feel much like Hamlet pondering   
Ophelia's love.   
  
"Just leave him alone, Duo. Or you don't get any of my cookies tonight   
[1]." Heero intervened. He knew what it was like to be infatuated with   
someone. In fact, he had liked some girl from school named Relena.   
They were boyfriend/girlfriend for about a week, then she dumped him   
because he wasn't up to her "social standards". That girl acts like   
she's friggin Queen of the World. [2]  
  
Heero was heart-broken. Even though it never looks like he's feeling   
bad, I can always tell. I look the same way. Heero just tries to   
ignore his emotions, but he follows them nonetheless. He hypothesizes   
that emotions are useless, so why need them? But, he believes in them   
so much, it's hard for him to ignore them. In fact, he's one of the   
most emotional people I know; he just shows it in different ways than   
most.   
  
Then, Duo Maxwell moved to our school. Most everyone thought that he   
was a girl. He had the longest hair that I'd ever seen, and he kept it   
usually in a long pigtail or a braid. Like most of the girls in our   
school, he wore the girls' uniform. He also wore the guys', only when   
he had to cover up some bruises or something like that. He had an   
abusive mother and father.   
  
Things got so bad once that he had to wear the WINTER girl's uniform in   
the SUMMER, with black tights and everything! He also had his hair down   
that day to cover up the back of his neck.   
His mom and dad had gotten into a fight.   
  
They had a few drinks and decided that they didn't like to deal with the   
dirty house and, of course, it was Duo's fault. He didn't vacuum like   
he was supposed to. He didn't dust the furniture like he was supposed   
to.  
  
He didn't do the dishes, by hand, (even though they had a dishwasher)   
like he was supposed to.  
  
His parents decided that the best way to get things done was to make   
even more of a mess, then yell at Duo. After the yelling was done, they   
hit him with anything that they could find, be it the glass beer bottle   
to the TV remote. Then, they made him clean up the mess.  
  
When Duo came to school the next day literally dragging himself to class,  
Mr. Daniel noticed something was wrong.   
After getting the principal involved, there was improvement. Duo got   
moved to a different home, from a volunteer in the community.  
  
The Chang house. Yeah, you guessed it, Wufei's place.   
  
Wufei's parents were a nice couple, they did everything they could for   
their children, with Wufei being the oldest. He was the oddball though,   
he was the only boy out of 4 children. There was Wufei, the only child   
actually borne of his parents. All the girls were adopted from varying   
countries. There were the Japanese twins, Aya and Keiko; the Norwegian  
girl, Inja; and the American girl, Callista.   
  
Needless to say, the Chang clan decided that Wufei needed a brother, and   
Duo fit the bill quite nicely. He and Wufei actually are brothers now,   
not only in their hearts, but because the adoption was just legalized.   
  
The courts saw how much happier Duo was in the Chang house that they   
decided to let him stay.   
  
So that's really how all of us guys met. Duo was Wufei's brother, and   
Heero was Duo's other half, and Heero my best friend.   
  
  
Somehow, it seemed like fate.   
  
  
Who knows, maybe it was.  
  
AN-  
[1]-This is in reference to another fanfic of mine that my sis, Akki, and  
I are working on currently. Most likely, with her, it will never get   
anywhere, so don't look for it...anyway, in my ficcie, Heero makes the  
best chocolate chip raisin cookies anywhere and they always turn out  
perfectly.   
[2]-This one should be very easy to figure out. In the GW universe,   
Relena WAS Queen of the World. I love the character of Relena, and I   
find her a very fun character to work with. I'm just basing her   
personality on this AU where she'd never really had the chance to grow  
up thanks the the Eve Wars and the Gundam Pilots. THERE! I'M NOT A   
RELENA HATER!!!!!!  
Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!  
Luv you all! ~Konie  



	3. The AP US History Project

"Well, are you going to respond to Quatre's email?" Heero asked, poking   
me back to the present. I tend to lose myself in thoughts at times.   
  
"Yes, it's only polite." I said, trying to still my beating heart. For   
some reason, thinking of Quatre now made my heart race. Chalk one up   
for Duo and his mind tricks…  
  
"Trowa…ya there buddy?" Duo asked, waving his hand in front of my face.   
  
"Yeah, I'm here, I'll be typing now."  
  
"Quatre,  
  
  
To answer your questions, yes, I do go to a normal high school. If   
normal is what you'd call it. Our staff is a bunch of jerks, they   
really don't care about the students. Except for my homeroom teacher,   
Mr. Daniel. He's the only one that really gives a shit about the   
students. The staff are idiots. The students run amok. Not usually a   
pretty place. But that's what you get for your "inner-city" school.   
  
My friends and I actually have it pretty well off. All our families own   
their own places. Wufei and Duo, two brothers, live in a pretty big   
house on the good side of town. Wufei's dad is some big important guy   
in the DOGZ music company. Actually, he founded it. So, Wu is a pretty   
rich guy. Very cultured as well.   
  
Duo, his adopted brother, had it pretty bad for a little while, and the   
Chang family took him in. He's a very cheerful and happy person,   
despite what he's been through. I admire him.   
Heero's my best friend. He and I are like kindred spirits, we can   
relate to each other really well.   
I live in an apartment on the Upper East Side, with my older sister,   
Catherine. She took me in when I was younger.   
  
Hmm…clubs… well, I'm in the Diplomacy club. In case you don't know,   
Diplomacy is a game that takes place in 1901, and you're a country in   
Europe. You basically get to take over the world. Right now, I'm   
Britain, and we're sorta losing at the moment, but don't worry, we'll   
get right on our feet in no time.   
  
And I'm really interested in your song. I'm sure it's beautiful, what's   
it called? What kind of person are you, Quatre? What kinds of things   
do you like? Do you want to get together for a coffee? Or go to the   
comic book shop? (That place is great! You can get Japanese comics   
there, along with their Anime counterparts!)   
  
That's another thing that I'm interested in. Japanese Animation. It's   
very… fanciful. The stories captivate me and make me use my imagination.   
  
But that's enough about me for right now.   
  
  
Hopefully, I'll be able to meet you again, soon.  
  
As ever,   
Trowa"  
  
"Trowa. Are you starting to like this Quatre?" Wufei asked, reading   
over my shoulder. His dark eyes were filled with concern. "You might   
get hurt if he or she is already involved with someone."  
  
"Yeah, Trowa. We don't want you to get hurt." Duo said softly, locking   
his colbolt blue eyes with my emerald greens (at least that's what I've   
been told). "You've been hurt enough. Just like Heero."  
  
OK, this was getting way to touchy-feely for me… WAY too touchy-feely.   
  
"Yeah, and we all know how you made Heero all better." I said, grinning.  
Duo was always fun to mess with.  
  
This made Heero and Duo blush.  
  
  
Hell, even Wufei blushed! Then there were immense amounts of psychotic   
laughter. From Wufei.   
  
This took all of us by surprise. Really.  
  
"I'm thankful for your concern about me, but really there is nothing to   
be concerned about. I'm fine."   
  
We basically just messed around for the rest of the night. We played   
Risk, and a few video games (at Duo's insistence). Things were fun,   
with even Heero getting into the swing of things.  
  
  
  
Come to think of it, I don't think that we got Duo's project done.   
  
AN-Gomen minna-san! I know that it's a really short chapter, but that  
seemed like the perfect place to stop!!!! I hope you all like it!!!!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!  
~Konie  



	4. School Day

"TROWA! DUO, HEERO, AND WUFEI!" Catherine called up the stairwell,   
"YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"  
  
This, needless to say, woke all of us up. "OK, how did you guys end up   
sleeping here? I didn't know I was having an all-nighter."  
  
Rubbing my eyes, my vision became a little clearer, and I saw that I   
wasn't the only one on my bed. "You mothball! Get!" I shouted,   
shoving Catherine's cat off of my chest. I really don't like 'Fluffy'   
one bit. That cat likes to claw my legs then sleep on either my chest   
or my head.   
  
Yeah. Real cute.   
  
  
"MEOW!" she squeaked out when she smacked into the floor. She then   
bolted, running over Duo in the process.   
  
"Stupid cat." Duo said, rolling over and smacking Heero in the process.   
  
"Guys, we gotta get up. School." I said, lifting Heero up from my   
floor.  
  
"And if I don't want to go to school today?" He asked, glaring at me.   
I'd interrupted his little "snuggle session" with Duo.  
  
"You aren't staying here then." I told them. "Now march." I said,   
still holding Heero by his collar.   
  
"grumble mumble, must die…" He muttered under his breath. Yeah, the   
only words that I caught were "must die". No, I'm not scared. Heero'd   
never hurt me. He's too kind.   
  
"Eh? Did you say something, Heero?"  
  
"No." He grumbled, then went downstairs where Catherine had freshly made   
waffles waiting for us.   
  
After shaking Wufei a little bit then dragging Duo around so that he   
could get changed into his uniform, the girls' uniform. I finally had a   
chance to eat after I dragged him downstairs. The waffles were cold.   
  
Yummy.  
  
Duo didn't mind though, he just ate everything that was in front of him.   
Wufei, who was slightly more picky, but he still ate a lot. When we   
finished breakfast together about 10 minutes later, we all got our things ready   
for school then all climbed into Wufei's car, the "Blue Thunder Dragon".  
That's his name for it, and yes, he really loves dragons. On the way   
there, we all argued about what radio station to listen to.   
  
"I want to hear the oldies station!" Wufei said, turning the knob to   
100.7.   
  
"I want to hear the latest song from Smash Mouth!" Duo yelled back,   
turning the knob the other way.  
  
"And I personally don't care."  
  
"Neither do I." I said, agreeing with Heero.   
  
"I'm driving and it's my car and you're my little brother, so I get to   
pick." Wufei stated triumphantly.   
  
Duo pouted.   
  
  
Eventually we got to school, and the first place we went to was my   
homeroom. Mr. Daniel saw me walk in and smiled. "Good morning, Mr.   
Bloom! It's great to see you here today!"  
  
"Good morning. How have things been while I was away?" I asked,   
missing school for 2 weeks, I had to see how things were. I really  
don't like missing school for anything, or at least missing homeroom.   
  
"Not too bad, I guess. This year's valedictorian was expelled."  
  
"Treize? Treize Khushrenada? Why would he be expelled?" I asked,   
stunned. He was the most popular, intelligent person at school!  
  
"He got Anne Une pregnant." Mr. Daniel said, his face angry. "I don't   
see why he needed to be expelled."  
  
"That's a helluva reason to be expelled."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyway, besides that, things have been pretty well. No major fights or   
things like that. And, our home room has decided to take a field trip."  
  
Field trip? This was getting just as bad as the talent show.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"The planetarium. It's just gotten finished, and Milliardo suggested   
it, and is planning it, along with the help of Lucrezia."  
  
"The planetarium? Isn't that educational?" I asked…our school isn't   
known for educational things. The most educational thing the students   
do is dissect their lunch.   
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Mr. Daniel replied, smiling. "That's a first."  
  
  
Homeroom started and attendance was taken. Routine. After that,   
basically, it was all talk about the planetarium and how good Treize did   
in shagging Anne.   
  
Something happened today that made me and Wufei laugh. Some guys at   
lunch walked over to our table. A new kid to our school, I think his   
name was Verne [3] or something like that. A few other ones that I had   
no clue as to their identities.   
  
"Hey there, pretty lady." He said, trying to be suave. Not succeeding.   
Heero looked at Duo, Duo looked at Wufei, Wufei looked at me, and I   
looked at Heero. One thought raced though all of us. Pretty lady?  
Duo looked down. He was wearing the girls' uniform today. Verne meant   
Duo.  
  
Heero looked like was about to burst with anger.   
  
"Uh, hello." Duo replied in his best falsetto.   
  
"What are you doing with these losers? Come with me, babe, and I'll   
turn your world upside down." Verne leered at Duo. That, if it weren't   
so pathetic, would have been funny, at the time I mean. Later, after he   
left, Wufei and I nearly pissed our pants.   
  
"I don't think you'd like that." Duo said carefully, trying to speak   
softly, like a girl would in the situation.   
  
This took our guest by surprise, "Why not, honey?"  
  
This time, Heero took charge, "Because she's mine!"   
  
This scared Verne. Heero had a reputation of taking care of Duo.   
Anyone that laid a hand on her…err… him got a nice visit from Heero's   
fist. No one tried anything with Duo twice. Ever.  
  
Verne ran away.  
  
He talked to his lackeys and they pointed at Heero and Duo. Their faces   
turned white. I must say though, I don't think that the way that Heero   
deals with guys trying to hit on Duo is the best way. Violence isn't   
ever the way.  
  
"Oh, my hero, Heero!" Duo cried, clinging to Heero's arm.   
  
"Hush." He said, sitting back down.   
  
Wufei and I looked at each other and laughed. We didn't really stop   
until we got out of school.  
  
  
The guys decided that they were going to try to help Duo at his house   
tonight, and I told them I'd be there after I checked my mail and   
cleaned up a bit at my house.   
  
"I'm home, Catherine." I stated, walking in the door.   
  
"That's great, Trowa, you have some mail." She said, wiping her hand   
clean. She was making bread. "The circus is starting in a few weeks,   
it's almost summer you know."   
  
"I know, Catherine, this year, can we have the guys come too?" I asked,   
hopeful. Things got lonely for a while when it was just me, Catherine,   
and the lions.   
  
She looked at me, raising one eyebrow, "I'll think about it. Now open   
up that letter."  
  
I complied, and saw that it was from the new planetarium. They wanted   
me to play at their official opening. Interesting. Should be fun.  
  
"They want me to play for them."   
  
"Who wants you to play?"  
  
"They."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"The planetarium people."  
  
"You need to learn to be more specific sometimes, Trowa."  
  
"…?"  
  
"Yes, Trowa, using nouns instead of pronouns. Doing that isn't all that   
  
difficult."  
  
"Yes, Trowa knows. Trowa likes to speak in third person. Trowa likes   
to speak in third person to Catherine. Catherine wants Trowa to be more   
specific."  
  
She glared at me. Then she laughed. I was funny. No, Trowa was funny.  
Trowa made Catherine laugh. Trowa's sick of talking in third person.   
I'm good now.  
  
I went upstairs to my room, stepping over one of Duo's shoes. He left   
it there this morning…so he went all day with one shoe? And he didn't   
tell anyone? Odd.  
  
I logged onto AOHELL, and guess what. "You've got mail."  
  
"Trowa,  
  
Comic shop? Where? I'd be more than happy to get together with you,   
but I have a conflict on Friday, which would have been my only day. You   
see, I go to a private academy and we rarely get days off. Friday, I   
get to be off campus, but I already have a pressing engagement. Sorry,   
and it'll take all day. I'll have another day off in a little while   
though. A comic shop? I've never been to one of those before… nor have   
I played Diplomacy. You have so many more experiences for going to a   
public school and living at home. I have to board here. I have one of   
my sisters here though. She's the principal. It's a boy's school. I   
get picked on a lot for being the principal's little brother. Mainly   
because the others think that I get a special break, or just because   
they're jealous of me.   
I not only get the best marks in the school (it's not because I'm smart   
or anything like that…I just work hard), I'm also first chair violin in   
the symphony, and I have a greater range than anyone else in the choir.   
  
Not only can I sing the bass parts with ease; I rival a first soprano with  
my upper register.   
  
Things come rather easily to me, but I'm really not anything special.   
Not anything like you…or from what I gather, your friends. I've led a   
pampered life, and I completely resent it. My father says that I have   
to learn how to deal with it, since I'm heir to the Winner fortune, so   
I have to be educated in a snooty-rich boy's school. Family tradition,   
you see. My future will be that I take over the Winner estate and I get   
to be a politician. Mayor, senator, president, it really doesn't matter   
to Father. Just as long as I'm "important".   
  
Ah well, I've rambled on enough,   
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
Quatre"  
  
So Quatre is a little rich boy.   
Interesting.   
Is this sounding like your typical star-crossed lover-type story?  
  
  
But no, I don't love Quatre.  
  
  
  
Not in that way.  
  
  
At least, not yet…  
  
  
  
AN-Alright! Thanks for reading this! I love having people give me feed-  
back and say that they like it! Hey, if you like this, check out some  
of my other stuff too, 'k? Jam-packed full of adventure! *Shinie appears  
and smacks Konie upside the head with his for shameless glowing green scythe  
self-advertisement*  
Shinie: Just stay tuned to this story ok? Or I shall become the god of  
death, mwah-ha-ha...wait...I AM the god of death! SHINIGAMI!!! Well...  
the chibi-fied version...ah well.   
  
Konie: DOMOU ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!!!!*bows deeply and many many many many  
times!* 


	5. In Which We Meet the Family

After logging off of AOL, I went over to Wu and Duo's house. Apparently,  
we were going to discuss the field trip to the planetarium tomorrow or   
actually work on Duo's AP US History project.   
  
My guess: planetarium.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long, Trowa?" Duo asked, answering the door at   
the Chang house. "Didja get some more mail from Quatre?"  
  
I smiled, "How insightful of you, Duo. Yes, I did."  
  
Suddenly, a little face framed by black pigtails peeked out from behind   
Duo's legs. "Hi, Trowa."   
  
"Aya! What are you doing down here?" Duo asked, looking down at his   
little sister.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see who was here." She said, looking up at   
Duo then over at me. She got all googly-eyed when she saw me. "Trowa,   
do you want to have a tea party with me?"  
  
I was used to such things; in fact, both the twins and Callista had   
crushes on me. "Maybe later, sweetie. If I do though, make sure that   
Keiko's there too."  
  
She smiled so brightly that I thought I was going to need sunglasses.   
  
"Thanks, Trowa!" She skipped off to find Keiko.   
  
"Man, you're a real charmer, aren't you, Trowa? I mean, going after 6   
year olds like that."  
  
  
"Shut up, Duo."  
  
  
We made our way to the basement, where Duo and Wufei's room was.   
Stepping over many loose roller skates on the way too.   
Callista was down in Duo's room, for some reason.   
  
"Duo, I thought that you were going to let me help you." She said,   
flipping her red hair behind her shoulder. "Oh," she started, seeing   
me, "I didn't know that you were coming, Trowa. Please, sit down."   
  
She gestured to a spot next to her on Wufei's bed.   
  
Mental forehead slap.   
  
I sat down next to her, looking at the poster hanging on Duo's wall.   
He had the poster of Yukito that I'd given him. Wufei's wall on the   
other hand, had blue dragons, all over it. So, as his present I'd given   
him a poster of Umi with Selece. So now, Duo likes Card Captor Sakura,   
simply for the bishounen. And Wufei…well, he likes Magic Knight   
Rayearth for the kickass weapons that the Knights get. And the blue   
dragon. It's always the blue dragon.   
  
Callista clung to me. She wrapped herself around my arm. I don't think   
that she was really going to help Duo anytime soon.  
  
"I haven't seen you at all at school, Trowa…" she cooed, "Where have you   
been?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I have a girlfriend now." I lied; maybe it'd get her   
OFF of me. This got some attention from the guys. Wufei looked over at   
me like if I made his little sister cry, I'd get my ass kicked.   
  
Callista, credit for her, took it rather well. "Oh, I see, Trowa." She   
said, releasing me from her hold. "I won't pine for you any longer.   
See what you have done to a freshman's love?"  
  
"Callista, it's not that I don't like you at all…you're a sweet kid, but   
you need to find someone more your age. Not a senior that's graduating   
at the end of the year."  
  
This made the tears start…oh boy…  
  
"So, I'm just a kid to you? I'm a woman! A goddamn woman!"  
  
"I understand this, but to me, you'll always be Wu and Duo's little   
sister."  
  
"Then kiss me, prove it to me."  
  
  
Another mental forehead smack.  
  
There were looks from Wu now that told me that if I did kiss her, that   
he'd kill me. The look from Duo was "GO FOR IT MAN!"  
  
So, I leaned my face closer to hers.  
  
Touching her cheek with my hand, I pulled her closer to me, and I kissed   
her.  
  
  
Her forehead.   
  
Wufei and Duo both grinned at me, I had done the right thing by them.   
And, looking down at Callista, she still appeared to be waiting. "Ok,   
Callista, you need to be getting upstairs now." Wufei said, dragging   
her away from me.  
  
"But Trowa didn't kiss me! At least, not a real kiss!"   
  
"He did, we all saw him, now go upstairs." Duo said, shoving her out   
the door.  
  
After making sure that she had gone, Wufei said, "Thanks for not really   
kissing her, she's totally in love with you, but I don't approve."  
  
"You're welcome, but am I such a bad guy?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, but if you insist."  
  
"OK, guys, I really need to get my project done. Can I have a little   
help?" Duo butted in, shoving Wu back down on the floor.  
  
"Sure, what's it about?" Heero asked.   
  
"It's over World War II. I just have to make something that relates to   
that." Duo said, sticking his tongue out. He usually does that when   
he's trying to think.  
  
"Maybe something about the Holocaust?" I suggested. "I know a lot   
about it."  
  
True. I'd studied it extensively when I was younger. Things like that   
fascinated me, I always felt admiration for the Jews and the other   
groups that Hitler targeted. They were so strong.  
  
"Perhaps, but I was thinking more along the lines of the Japanese   
surrender or Pearl Harbor." Duo said, gesturing with his hands each   
thing.  
  
"Well, how about the Japanese surrender? That you could easily do a   
report on or something." Heero said, walking over to the boy's computer   
in the corner. In no time at all, he had all the information Duo needed.  
  
"Thanks, Heero." Duo said, getting up and walking over to the computer,   
sitting on Heero's lap.  
  
Wufei and I decided to mess around with the Chess game. We played for a   
good hour before Duo called over, "Hey, Trowa, do you want to check your   
email? I have AOL you know."  
  
"Sure. Just let me work out this move." I answered back, moving my   
knight into place. "Check and mate."  
  
"Good game, Trowa. Your strategy has improved."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I walked over to the computer, and logged in. My name is CircusBard03.  
  
"You've got mail!" The computer chimed.   
  
Huh? I hadn't responded to Quatre's last message yet!  
  
  
"My dear sweet Trowa,  
  
I know that you haven't heard from me in a long time, but I'm your   
mother. I just wanted to let you know that I'm so very proud of you,   
and I want you to come and live with me again.  
  
Please reply.  
  
Your loving mother,   
  
Margaret Bloom"  
  
"Woah, Trowa. What're you going to do?" Duo asked, his face turning   
pale. "I don't want you to go, man."  
  
"Yeah, for once, I completely agree with Duo." Wufei said, looking up   
from the chessboard. He and Heero had started up a game.  
  
"Well, I don't plan to go anywhere. I'm quite fine where I am."  
  
"Margaret,  
  
I'm glad that I have made my mother proud, but it was your decision to   
send me to Catherine's and that is now my home. I'm happy living there,   
although I'd like to keep in touch with you.  
  
Trowa"  
  
"Pretty good at letting her off easy, Trowa." Heero said. He moved his   
Queen out of the way, putting her to safety. "Check."  
  
"We'll see about that one, Yuy."  
  
"Hey, guys, did you hear that I get to play at the opening to the   
planetarium on Friday?"  
  
"No, we didn't! That's the same day that our field trip is too, aint   
it?" Duo asked, happy now that he knew I wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Yes, it is on the same day. And that day is tomorrow. I suggest that   
we get Duo's project done then go home." I said, standing up from the   
computer desk.   
  
"Alright, if we must." Heero said, finishing up the chess game.   
"Checkmate." He said, leaving Wufei gaping at him.  
  
"Hey, my project's already done, so I guess we'd better get you guys   
home. It's 10 o clock."  
  
"Alright, come on, Heero," I started, getting up, "we better get going."  
  
"Fine." Heero said, kissing Duo on the cheek and whispering something   
in his ear. "I'm coming."  
  
Duo blushed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Heero."  
  
  
So, I got home and went to bed.   
  
No, I didn't reply to Quatre's email yet.  
  
I'd leave that to tomorrow after the trip to the planetarium.  
  
  
AN-Ok, just one thing from the last chapter...sorry, I'm a ditz and forgot.  
Verne is a character from one of my other stories...I don't know if it'd  
be fanfiction or not...it's kinda a crossover between them. You'd have to  
read it to find out, but it's on the other compy (my busted one...like a   
lot of my other stories...so I can't really post them or that one.). It's  
called "Really Stupid Story", for want of a better title.   
Also, Mr. Daniel, like Callista, is based on a real person. Callista is  
based on my friend, Ames, who asked for a cameo in this story.  
  
Mr. Daniel, may he rest in peace, was a teacher of mine in middle school.  
He made the classroom a better place to be by not treating students as   
kids, but as equals. So, in memory of him, I made the character of   
well, Mr. Daniel, the only teacher in the school that really cares about  
the students. So, thank you, Mr. Daniel...for being a great role model,   
and for being a fellow Fleetwood Mac lover. *^-^*  



	6. The Planetarium

"Trowa…" a voice said, calling me. "I'm over here, Trowa…"  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" I asked, getting out of bed. "This has got to be a dream."  
  
"I'm really no one in particular, just you're stepping on my foot."  
  
"How can I be when I can't see you?"  
  
The Voice giggled. "Turn around."  
  
"Quatre?" I asked, stepping off of the Voice's foot.  
  
"Yes, silly. Of course I'm Quatre."  
  
"What are you doing in my dream?" I asked him. He wasn't as tall as I was,   
about 4 or 5 inches shorter, I'd guess. I'm only 5'5". [4]  
  
"I honestly don't know. I thought that YOU were in MY dream."  
  
I sighed, "This is getting too weird."   
  
"I don't know what's going on myself. I went to sleep after playing my violin  
for a while to relax. Some of the guys were mean to me today…but that's not  
the point." He said, his blue-green eyes welling with tears. "Then, I started  
to read, Don Quixote, it was, and fell asleep. Now, I'm here."  
  
"Well, it's great to finally be able to meet you, Quatre. Even if it wasn't in a  
comic shop." I said, smiling.   
  
"Same for you…although, I was looking forward to being in a comic shop.  
I really like Card Captor Sakura. I was hoping to find more of it." Quatre  
said, smiling.   
  
I was really starting to like his voice. It wasn't deep and grating, or too high  
pitched and squeaky. It was soft and melodious. In fact, I was starting to  
like a lot about Quatre. He not only was kind, but he looked like what you'd  
expect an angel to look like. He had the finest blond hair that I'd ever seen  
(He had it down to his ears), and with those blue-green eyes…  
he looked beautiful.   
  
I didn't know that word could apply to a guy, but it certainly did in Quatre's case.  
"I can help you with that, finding Card Captor Sakura stuff." I said, rather   
stupidly. I rubbed the back of my head. Hell, I was getting embarrassed in a  
dream! How pathetic!  
  
"Really, that'd be great! Thanks!" He said, hugging me quickly.  
  
"You're welcome." I said, blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing, Trowa?" He asked, looking concerned. "Do you have  
a fever?"  
  
"N-no." I answered. For some reason, I was suddenly un-comfortable around  
him. Even if this was only a dream.  
  
"TROWA! WAKE UP!"  
  
I snapped awake, sitting up in bed. "Sheesh! Amazing what it takes to wake  
you up these days, Trowa!" Catherine said, pulling the sheets off of me.  
"You need to get ready for school."  
  
"Ok, OK, I will, I will." I said groggily. Was that all a dream? I mean, talking  
with Quatre really for the first time? I think I was falling in love with him…  
  
My thoughts were filled with him, even in my dreams…  
  
I got up and went over to my computer. Logging onto AOL, the computer  
chimed, "You've got mail!"  
  
It was from Quatre:  
  
"Trowa,  
  
  
So, when are you going to help me find some Card Captor Sakura manga?  
I'm just curious. I'll email you again later; I need to be going. Pressing  
engagement, like I said before.  
  
  
Eternally yours,  
  
  
Quatre"  
  
Holy. Shit. So, that wasn't a dream? Talking to Quatre in a dream wasn't a  
dream? How more Chinese dream in a dream play in a play can you get?  
I decided to not reply to him, yet again, as he was already gone and couldn't  
reply fast enough for me any way. I needed to get the kid on AOL Instant  
Messenger.  
  
I quickly got dressed and ready for school. Today was the field trip to the  
planetarium! I grabbed my new flute and some sheet music (some Bach)  
and ran out to the Blue Thunder Dragon.   
  
"Come on, Guys! We gotta get moving!" I yelled, jumping into the car.   
  
"Woah. What are you in such a hurry for?" Wufei asked, getting the car  
moving.  
  
"I'm just excited. That's all."  
  
"No, there's more than that." Heero said, "I can tell."  
  
"Yeah, I had a dream last night. A really good dream."  
  
"About Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, WITH Quatre."  
  
This surprised the guys into silence, and it was quiet for the rest of the trip  
to the planetarium, where all the students were meeting.  
  
  
"Mr. Bloom! Good to see you! Are you ready to play?" A guy in a suit asked,  
walking up to me.  
  
"Yes, I am, I just need to get warmed up." I said, gesturing to my flute case.  
  
"Alright, just head on in. Your partner is waiting for you." And with that, the  
guy turned around to talk to some other guy in a suit. A black suit. With  
black Ray bans. And a teeny-tiny gun. But I didn't care.  
  
Partner?  
  
Walking inside, I stepped into a different world. It was dark, except for on  
the ceiling, where there were constellations projected onto the black paint.  
  
It was breath taking. I got my flute put together and started to play  
through some of my music when I heard someone behind me. They had just  
closed a case, I know because I heard it click shut, and stood up, I know  
because I heard a rustle of fabric. I decided that I didn't want to turn  
around quite yet, so I just started to play a song. A simple melody, slow and  
pretty.   
  
Then, my partner joined in. A violin. We played that way for some time.   
It was beautiful.  
  
The notes washed over me again, like they had at my concert. And, just like  
then, I didn't want them to stop.   
  
Slowly, I turned around…  
  
I kept playing, making sure not to stop.   
  
And as I almost saw the person, I heard an immense crowd clapping.   
  
"Very good job, gentlemen!" A voice said over a loudspeaker.   
  
"The planetarium is now open, so please, take your seats!"  
  
A mass of people rushed past me, trying to find a place to sit down.   
I didn't though; I looked for the violin player, to see if it was Quatre.   
  
But of course, it couldn't be Quatre, he had a "pressing engagement" to  
attend to.  
  
Of course, THIS was a pressing engagement. Wasn't it?  
  
Fighting my way against the sea of people, I kept on getting pats on the back  
and words of congratulations. I saw Duo and the guys, and they all gave me  
a thumbs-up. I smiled, and continued on.   
  
No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the violin player. I looked all over  
for someone with a violin case, but I didn't see one. So, I just sat down next  
to Wufei. He'd saved a seat for me.   
  
The presentation began, and it was breath-taking, even when the stars  
didn't move, like before. An announcer was saying what was happening,  
what constellations were there, and what year it was. We started way  
back at the Big Bang and worked our way to present day. Somewhere  
around the Renaissance times, the violin started to play again.   
  
This time, the sound was amplified over the speakers, and the announcer  
talked over it.   
  
I got up from my seat, and started walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wufei whispered, grabbing my shirtsleeve.  
  
"To find the violin."  
  
"Do you think that it's Quatre?" Wu whispered again, pulling my ear to his  
mouth to be clearer.   
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Just don't get your hopes up."  
  
With that, he released me and I walked up the dark aisle. I walked around  
the entire place, and I couldn't find the control room, or what is popularly  
known as the "booth". Suddenly, everything stopped. The violin, the stars,  
the voice, everything.   
  
"Ow." I mumbled, clutching my head, I'd walked right into a door.   
  
Door?   
  
I fumbled around, trying to find the handle, and with success, I opened it.  
Light slid out into the hallway that I'd wandered into, filling every nook and  
cranny.   
  
"Hey, what's that kid doing here?" The announcer said, turning off the mic.   
  
"It's just Trowa." A voice replied. The same voice from my dream! Could it   
be…no, it couldn't be…but it just had to be….  
  
My eyes weren't adjusting to the light fast enough for me to see what  
happened next. I sure felt it though. Someone yanked me inside the booth,  
shut the door, and sat me down on a hard plastic chair.   
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"Yes, it's Quatre." Quatre whispered, clamping a hand down on my mouth.  
"You'll need to be quite quiet in here. They can hear you out there."  
  
"Yeah, no shit, blondie." The announcer said, turning the mic back on.   
"And now, we see the stars in the Southern Hemisphere in the year 1850.   
Notice how the constellation Cancer is missing…"  
  
And he rambled on and on.  
  
Quatre put his face right up next to mine, looking into my eyes. His hand  
still covered my mouth. "Do you promise to be silent, or do I need to keep  
you quiet?" He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
He slowly took his hand off of my mouth, as if expecting me to speak again.  
Speak again, bright angel…ok…I paid too much attention to Romeo and Juliet  
and not enough attention to sentence structure in English class.   
  
"Now what are you doing in here?" He asked, putting his lips up to my ear,  
even closer than Wu had done.  
  
I grinned, pulling him close to me, "Would you believe looking for you?"  
  
Quatre looked surprised for a moment. "Why would you look for me?"  
  
That…I didn't really want to answer…  
  
  
I had realized it just then…  
  
  
When I quoted Shakespeare in my thoughts…  
  
  
  
I was in love.  
  
AN- Well? Isn't this getting just way too mushy for all of you? I know it is   
for me...and I'm the one that's writing it! Well, I've never written a romance  
before, so sue me...no, wait don't. You wouldn't be getting much outta me.  
Anyway, let me know what y'all think!  
[4]- This is Trowa's "official" height. So, yeah, I'm making Quatre less than  
"official" height. He's still cute, even in a more compact form. And his   
ear-length blonde hair...well, I'm not going to say where I got that from,   
just think how it has a slight curl at the ends. AH!!! KAWAII!!!! Ok...must  
glomp Quatre...must glomp Quatre...Angel? Hunny, where are you?   
Anyway, ENJOY!!!! 


	7. My, that grass is green...

"Trowa? Is there something you're not telling me?" Quatre asked softly, his  
hair just brushing against my ear.   
  
"Quatre…I don't know…perhaps you already know." I whispered, playing coy.   
  
This seemed to take him by surprise as well. "What?"  
  
"Well…I don't know how to tell you this, but…" I started, pulling his face  
closer to mine.  
  
"Hey, you two lovebirds! Get a room!" The announcer whispered, turning  
away the mic. "I don't see why I get paid to baby-sit some hormone filled  
high schoolers."  
  
This caused Quatre's face to redden slightly. Not mine though. I hoped that  
what he said were true.  
  
I stood up, and consequently, took Quatre with me. Although, he started to  
fall as soon as I had reached full height.   
  
A soft moan of surprise escaped from his lips as he fell. If I've ever been  
quick, make it now…  
  
I lashed my arm about and grabbed him about the waist. He looked up at  
me, smiling. "Thanks."   
  
I pulled him closer to me, our lips almost touching, "No problem."  
  
"Like I said, you two, get a fuckin' room!"  
  
"My, such language…" I said, helping Quatre to stand.  
  
"I don't really care, just get the hell outta here!" The announcer said,  
turning the mic back on.  
  
"Well, we'd better take his advice…" Quatre said, grabbing his violin and  
walking out of the door.  
  
"Alright," I answered, following him.  
  
  
We walked outside in companionable silence. He led me to a large oak tree,  
about 10 minutes outside of the entrance to the planetarium.   
  
"So, what was all that about in there?" He asked cautiously  
  
"All what?" I asked, looking down. My, the grass was certainly green today.  
  
"Why were you getting so close to me in there?"   
  
"Depends on what you define as close." I said, looking up. My, the sky was a  
beautiful blue today.  
  
"I mean this!" Quatre said, getting up in my face. He had to stand on his   
tiptoes, but he was looking me right in the eye.   
  
"Oh… I see what you mean."  
  
"What, you don't like me enough to just follow through?"  
  
OK…stop for a sec.  
  
"W-what?"   
  
"I mean, you keep toying with me! You act like you really want to be with  
me, then you just ignore me!"  
  
"That's not what I mean at all, Quatre. It's just that…"  
  
Quatre put his hands on his hips, "It's just what?" He asked, more calmly.  
"You're afraid of being gay?"  
  
If I had a drink, it'd be all over Quatre's finely pressed shirt right now.  
  
Spew, I believe, would be the word.  
  
"No, that's not it at all."  
  
"Then what is--?" Quatre got out before I seized the opportunity that he had  
so laid out for me.   
  
I.  
  
  
Kissed.  
  
  
  
Quatre.  
  
His eyes went wide in surprise for a second, but then closed slowly.   
  
I pulled away, smiling. "Then what is what?"   
  
  
Aren't impulses great?  
  
He sighed happily, "Nevermind."  
  
"Hello, Romeo!" Duo called, waving to me as he was running. He held up  
my flute case. "I came to bring you your flute…and I'm glad that I stole it  
from Wufei! Great job, Casanova!"  
  
"Um…Trowa, that's Duo, right?" Quatre asked, blushing.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he OK with…um…homosexuality?" Quatre asked, looking down. "My, how  
green the grass is today."  
  
I chuckled, "Actually, he was one of the ones that made me accept it. And  
look how blue the sky is." I said, grabbing his hand.   
  
"Trowa, so…this is the famous Quatre?" Duo asked, stopping in front of me.  
  
Quatre gave me an adorable surprised look. "Famous?"  
  
"Yeah, we've heard all about you!" Duo said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"More like Trowa's been gushing about you." Wufei panted, "Finally we  
caught up with you, Duo."  
  
"Can I help it I run fast?"  
  
"No, but what did you see?" Heero asked, holding onto Duo's ponytail…if  
Duo said the wrong answer…  
  
"Um…nothing?"  
  
YANK!  
  
"ITAI!!! Ok, OK, maybe I saw something else…" Duo started…  
  
"What would that be?" Wufei asked, sitting on the ground, not really paying  
any attention. "My, this grass is green."  
  
"He saw this…" I said, demonstrating again… but this time, Quatre wasn't so  
surprised.  
  
  
I just know that all of their jaws dropped. They never imagined that I,  
Trowa Bloom, could be so… so… seme.   
  
  
And that's how I got together with Quatre. He and I, well, I gained  
admission to get into his school (It has an elementary school, junior high,  
high school and college all on one campus!). He and I are now constantly  
battling for the highest grades, but really, it's a very, very friendly battle.  
  
Heero and Duo are still together, and they're very happy. Everyone at my  
old school still thinks that Duo's a girl though. Wu is happy, he's got a   
girlfriend now. Her name is Sally or something like that. She's a college  
freshman, just like we are now. We all get together on the weekends,  
and it's really a lot of fun. Just like when Quatre and I go to comic shops.  
  
Anyway…I have a surprise planned. Just for Quatre.   
  
Promise you won't tell?  
  
  
Are you sure?  
  
  
  
Alright, just remember, I'm trusting you.  
  
  
Well, isn't it a beautiful band? It's solid 20K gold. It's called a promise ring.  
  
I just hope that Quatre likes it as much as you do.   
  
I love him, and he loves me too. Isn't life wonderful?  
  
THE END…UNLESS I DECIDE TO DO A SEQUEL   
  
AN- Well? I know it was a little bit...um...mushy...but hey...it's my first   
time with a romancey type thing!!! I'm gonna keep saying that unless people  
like it!!!  
  
Anyway...I really hope that you all loved it, and thank you very much for   
taking time out of your schedules and giving it to me. I am grateful to you all. 


End file.
